Zazak
Zazak is the elder brother of Goku and the main villain in the immortal saiyan saga. Appearance Zazak is like his brother Kakarot and his father Bardock. The only difference is that he is wearing a dark brown battle armor. Personality Zazak is a fierce and powerful Saiyan warrior who is also very vengeful, before the destruction of planet Vegeta, showed that he has a strong family love for his mother Gine. When he came to earth in 780 after Goku was defeated by Fraser, he was furious when he saw that Goku and Vegeta had a friendship with beruus, because at the time of the destruction of the planet Vegeta he swore to kill all the people involved. Biography Zacak acquired his immortality immediately after his birth, and no one could discover this until after the destruction of the planet Vegeta, as his body was renewed from the vacuum. After the destruction of the planet Vegeta, Zazak's body was frozen due to the extreme coldness of space and a few years later landed on a nearby planet and woke up. Although Zazak is immortal, he does not have perfect immortality, since his immortality is similar to that of buu. Zazak can not switch to super saiyan but he has an infinity zenkai boost. power Upon arriving on Earth he fought equally against Goku Super Saiyan 3 and Vegeta Super Saiyan 2 while he was still in his normal state. Because of this, Goku praised Zazak as a strong fighter and said, "To reach this level of strength, you must have trained a lot!" When he received this praise, Zazak laughed and said, "I'm happy to tell you that I did not train for a single time in my life." This may mean that he relied on zenkai boost completely. Vegeta asked Zazak to turn into super saiyan after turning both Goku and him into super saiyan blue and were surprised that he could not do so. In front of super saiyan blue vegeta and super saiyan blue goku. Zazak was much weaker than them, but he was getting stronger because he received zenkai boosts. Yet he could not address them. In his most vulnerable moments he began to remember the warm smile of his mother and then the scene of the destruction of the planet Vegeta and exploded more forcefully because of the anger, which enabled him to keep up with goku and vegeta temporarily. Abilities •Flight – The ability to fly through the use of ki. •Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. •Ki Sense – An ability that allows the user to sense ki and power levels. •Saiyan Power – A Saiyan genetic trait that allows their performance to continually increase against adversity, either by recovering from a near death experience, or by fighting a strong opponent. Inherited from the Saiyans. •Spirit Blade - A blade made of ki. •Regeneration – Thanks to his immortality, zazak. can heal any wound in seconds. •Immortality - Inability to die. •Copy -Ability to copy most simple techniques. transformation •Great ape. Because there is a tail, it is supposed to be able to switch to great ape. •Rage mode. After remembering his mother's smile and the reality of the destruction of Vegeta, Zazak bursts out with great power to match super saiyan blue goku and super saiyan blue vegeta, in which case his hair becomes super saiyan and his eyes become orange. •Demon king zazak. After absorbing enough of the godly ki of goku and vegeta, Zazak managed to reach a transformation of the god of destruction. Defeat After fighting against Gogeta Super Saiyan Blue and Beerus 100%, Zazak was forced to return to his normal state, and when he was about to be cleared by Beruus, he was rescued by Towa, who was making Mira, later Zazak Destroy Mira and make his wife towa. Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Male Characters Category:Main Villains